Miguel Cordona
Miguel Cordona is the leader of the rebels in Arulco, in Jagged Alliance 2. He is located in the rebel hideout in Omerta (sector A10) with other rebels including Carlos, Ira, and Dimitri. He is a former election candidate. Miguel Cordona's rebel force has begun to receive off-country funding to purchase arms necessary to engage in small-scale skirmishes. He is found after giving the letter of Enrico Chivaldori to Fatima and following her to the rebel hideout. Interactions Miguel is an excellent squadleader, with an incredibly high leadership (98), ideal for training mercs and militia, keeping the peace between otherwise hostile team members, and talking to locals. Other good stats are his experience level (5), wisdom (80) and marksmanship. He is good at knifing and night ops and has a solid amount of health (88). He is one of the best RPCS in Jagged Alliance 2. Just like the other rebels, Miguel doesn't require salary. However, Miguel cannot be recruited right away. He has a strong sense of loyalty to the people under his care, and a strong desire to see Arulco freed - he won't simply take up the flag of the first group of guns to come through, especially since the commander and his mercs are most certainly not the first band of guns to come through. He will offer help in the form of other free, recruitable rebels, but the commander will have to show serious progress before he is willing to join. Miguel will initially spare Ira to serve as a guide when the mercs arrive in the country. After securing a food supply for Omerta, he will offer Dimitri to join the team. Miguel himself, along with his advisor Carlos, will not join until the mercs have conquered at least five cities (there are 9 conquerable cities including Meduna, but San Mona and Omerta don't count), and he tells after recruiting Dimitri. He is also notable for affecting the game's ending. If he is alive after Deidranna's Death, Enrico will give a speech and make Miguel the leader of Arulco. If he dies in action, Enrico will lament his death during the speech and becomes the ruler for one year until elections. v.1.13 only An option that allows to hire Miguel and Carlos Dasouza right away after liberating Omerta, or few cities. For some gamers and on higher difficulty settings, it may make sense - he is a rebel leader afterall. In early game his stats do matter, unlike in vanilla late join that makes him and Carlos somehow irrelevant, as player likely posesses a good team. Also, player can enjoy listening to all his location comments. Skills *Knifing *Night Ops *v 1.13 with new skill traits enabled - Melee, Deputy, and Night Ops Equipment *AKM *7.62 mm WP 30 *Steel Helmet *Flak Jacket *Combat Knife Relationships Likes * Carlos Dasouza * Ira Smythe * Kyle "Shadow" Simmons Liked by *Carlos Dasouza *Dimitri Guzzo *Ira Smythe Dislikes * Igmus "Iggy" Palkov Disliked by *None Quotes *''"Hmm. It be true. Enrico has sent these mercenaries himself. On behalf of my people and Arulco, I welcome you. I am Miguel Cordona, and we are in very much need of your aid. Deidranna wishes to remove Omerta from the map of this country. I fear she's gotten close to that goal."'' *''"The revolution has lost an important member. Carlos was my most trusted soldier." -if nearby for Carlos' death'' Notes *Like all of the rebels recruited from Omerta, Miguel will turn on you if you attack him or any of his fellow rebels in the same sector. This will drop him from your squad, and he will not stop until either your squad or he are dead. Interestingly, he has nothing to say, and will not attack when this happens, but will still be registered as an enemy, and will still raise his gun at you as if he is to fire on you. Turns, however, will persist until he is killed or you leave the sector. Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Mercenaries Category:Omerta Category:Recruitable mercs in Jagged Alliance 2 Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Jagged Alliance 2 NPCs